Reality
by JustNeedToBreathe
Summary: Miley felt her breath catch in her throat and she stared into his eyes to see if he was playing some mean joke on her. But all she saw was pain. The same pain she was feeling at the moment. MOE. Legal. No last names mentioned. Rated T for language.


**Sooooo, I was in the middle of writing the last chapter for Memories Are Supposed to Fade, and this idea came to me. So…here it is. And don't worry I'll start posting the chapters to that story soon. As soon as I finish the last one. I just wanted to have them all written before I posted. But, for now, here's this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Miley smiled as she heard the familiar ring tone she had for her boyfriend.

"Hey Joe!" she exclaimed answering the phone.

"Hey baby…are you home?" he asked.

Miley frowned at his tone. "Yeah, are you okay? You don't sound good."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Do you think you can go out with me later?"

"Sure, when? Where are we going?" she asked excited though she still sensed something was wrong.

"I was thinking in like 10 minutes…to our spot. I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah sure. But, you're not breaking up with me…are you?" she asked worried.

"God, no!" exclaimed Joe. "I'll be over in 10," he said before hanging up.

Miley closed her phone frowning. He didn't sound like himself. Miley quickly got up and went to her closet trying to decide what to wear. After about five minutes she decided to go as she was. Joe always told her she looked best when she was just in sweats, with no make up on. She ran downstairs and sat on the couch to wait for Joe.

They had been dating for about a month now and it was the best month of both of their lives. Miley had liked him since she met him freshman year, and it took him until the beginning of junior year to ask her out. Miley jumped out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. She grabbed her house key and ran to the door opening it quickly.

"Hey," she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey," he said leaning over and giving her a peck on the lips. Miley quickly locked the door and they walked down the sidewalk to their spot. It was a deserted park that people had stopped going to about 2 years ago. It was the spot Joe had asked out Miley. Miley turned to look at Joe and noticed he looked like he was thinking about something.

"Are you okay, Joe?" she asked grabbing his hand concerned.

Joe looked down and squeezed her hand. "We'll talk when we get to the park." Miley sighed frustrated. She really wanted to know what was wrong with him.

When they got to the park they went and sat down under a tree.

"What's wrong Joe?" asked Miley immediately.

Joe sighed and leaned his back on the tree. "Miles, how long have we been going out?"

Miley smiled softly. "A month in two days."

"Right. The most amazing month of my life. I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you," he told her truthfully.

Miley smiled. "Same here. But, did you bring me here just to tell me that?"

Joe shook his head wishing that it was the only reason he had brought her here. He decided to just tell her what he wanted to tell her and not keep her waiting any longer.

"I got a girl pregnant."

Miley felt her breath catch in her throat and she stared into his eyes to see if he was playing some mean joke on her. But all she saw was pain. The same pain she was feeling at the moment.

"WH-what? Y- you have to be joking. H-how? When? Did you cheat on me? Oh, God please tell me you're joking," she said tears spilling over.

"Baby, I did not cheat on you. This was before you…and I was drunk," Joe replied feeling his own tears come out.

"I can't believe…why…how?" she asked trying to stop from crying and standing up.

"We were at a party, and I don't know I guess someone spiked the drinks. Next morning, I woke up and well…yeah."

Miley managed to stop crying and wiped her eyes. "Wait who?"

Joe gulped and also got up. "Melanie Solis."

Miley gasped. "But she's so…innocent."

Joe nodded, "But we were drunk."

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Miley sighed letting tears fall down again.

Joe looked at her confused. "To you? This is happening to me, Miles. You're not the one that's gonna be a fucking teenage father. You don't have to go home and tell your dad you did one of the most fucking stupid things a teenager ever does. You're not going to go home and risk getting kicked out. So just shut the fuck up about how 'you can't believe this is happening to you'."

Miley stared at him shocked. "Joe, I didn't mean…"

"Yes you fucking did, Miles. You know you did. You can't believe that your boyfriend is going to be a dad to someone else's baby. Yeah your life is so fucked. Well, you know what? You're not the one that's gonna be a parent to the damn kid."

Miley let out a sob. "Joe, that's not what I meant."

Joe scoffed and rolled his eyes. "So what did you mean? That it sucks that you're not the one that got fucked by me and is having this baby. Well too fucking bad. You're boyfriend fucked another girl. Yes Miley, FUCKED. Because when you're drunk that's what it is. Just plain fucking."

"Why are you being like this?" she whispered.

"You were the one talking about how your life sucks."

Miley finally stopped crying and glared at him. "That's not what I meant. Yeah I know what you're going through is bad. But, wouldn't you just hate believing that your girlfriend was gonna be the one you gave yourself too and then you find out she's pregnant from someone else. Well that's how I'm feeling at the moment."

Joe closed his eyes and let tears fall out. "I was drunk," he repeated.

"But, it still sucks doesn't it? Because she's still having the baby and you're still gonna be the father."

Joe let out a sob and fell to the floor on his knees. "I-I can't d-do this. I'm s-seventeen fucking years old."

Miley bit her lip and kneeled next to him. "I'm sorry Joe. I don't…I can't help you here."

Joe sobbed more and hugged her. Miley hugged him back letting her own tears fall.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Joe sobbed.

"About?"

"I w-was j-just saying h-horrible things to you. But, please don't break up with me. I-I need to know you'll s-stay with me."

Miley nodded. "I'll help you Joe. I'll help you tell your parents, I'll even help Melanie. She's really nice and we're friends."

"B-but what about earlier?" Joe asked calming down a little.

Miley sighed. "Of course I'm upset Joe. The last thing I'd want is you to be having a baby with someone else. But, I get that you were drunk. It just…sucks I wasn't your first."

Joe backed away and looked at her. "I really wanted you to be," he whispered his voice cracking.

Miley nodded and hugged him again. "But no way in hell are we breaking up."

Joe hugged her tighter against him trying to forget about why they were in this position in the first place. "I love you, Miley."

Miley let go of him shocked. That was the first time he told her he loved her. She stared into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty and love.

Miley hugged him again. "I love you too. And I'll help you and Melanie get through this."

* * *

**So….yeah that was it. I might turn this into a full story later. When I'm done with my other ones. Now I'm gonna go finish writing the last chapter of Memories Are Supposed to Fade. I really wanted to have the whole story typed up before I posted chapters. So, maybe I'll have the next chapter for that up tomorrow. If not, the day after.**

**But let me know what you thought of this. If I should continue it later on or not.**


End file.
